Angels Don't Weep Under the Sea
by TardisBlueMermaid
Summary: What if the statue of Eric in The Little Mermaid was actually a weeping angel?


**(A/N- Here is the story that's been stuck in my mind for the past year that just wouldn't come out. It was actually really difficult to write, so if you see anything that doesn't exactly make sense, just roll with it and use your imagination. Enjoy!)**

* * *

Our world is just one version among many. There are more out there. Many, many more universes than we believe. They're called parallel universes and every choice we make creates one.

* * *

It was just trying to find something to eat. Something that would be a great source of energy—potential energy—energy from the possible futures of an individual or possibly other entities that someone would have lived if they wouldn't have gotten zapped back in time by one of the universe's loneliest creature. That is what the creature was trying to find, something to feed off of.

It was stalking its prey. A pitiful, little human. Sure, it had a future, but not an excellent future full of wonder and energy. This angel was just trying to find enough energy to merely survive. It's been low on energy ever since the Doctor came and foiled his group's plans. In the Doctor's plan to get rid of the weeping angels, this one managed to slip away undetected and made an escape.

However, ever since then it was hungry. It hadn't consumed any energy before the accident, and it desperately needed more energy or else it would die, but it needed to gain it from someone with a lot of potential energy.

Now the Doctor had closed up parallel passages before, but that didn't stop new ones from opening. In fact, it can create more because of the disturbance in the balance of the universe. That's what happened in the graveyard that the angel was currently located at.

The breach opened up in the back of the building that was in the graveyard. The angel could sense that if it went through the breach into the parallel universe it would find someone who has plenty of potential energy.

Without hesitation, the loneliest creature in the universe went through it and ended up in the parallel universe. Time and places throughout the universe are never the same, so it was no surprise that the weeping angel ended up in Denmark during the early 1800's.

The other end of the breach appeared in a small room that held unfinished statues, tools, and stone. The one thing that stood out to the weeping angel was the statue of what appeared to be a prince.

It seemed to be a very special statue. It was one that might lead to something big in the future and probably would have to do with whoever drew this angel here.

"Is the prince's statue done and ready to be loaded onto the ship yet?" a voice asked someone.

The weeping angel quickly moved into the shadows of the dimly light room before the people had a chance to come into the room.

"Yes it is," another man said, walking into the room with other men. "I'll have my assistances load it onto the ship now, if that's what you wish, milord."

The first man began to talk again, "Yes that would be wonderful. Thank you. The ship will be leaving the docks with the prince in half an hour," He paused to look at the work that the maker did. "Excellent job, my friend! I'm sure the prince will love it."

The angel didn't move to attack the people in the room. It couldn't. The three of the maker's assistance had its eyes on it constantly, wondering where the statue came from because none of them remembered working on it or even seeing it before.

Then, Grimsby left with the three assistants to show them where he wanted the statue leaving the old worker alone in the room with the unknown presence.

Now, Samuel Hansen was an old man, so old that he soon wouldn't be able to work anymore. He didn't have much of a future left, probably just five years left before death took him, but he still had the joy of a granddaughter being born in six months.

Becoming a grandfather is a big change for someone. It gives the person a lot of potential energy. The greater the future someone had, the more energy the angel could obtain from them.

Hansen walked further into the room with the door now closed behind him. He turned around to look at one of his newest creations, and that's when the angel saw its opportunity.

It moved forward a few inches in less than a second only to return to its original quantum locked position.

Hansen turned around hearing the noise and now sensing a presence in the room. He took notice of the statue of an angel, still in the shadows of the dimly lit room.

"What?" He paused. It had moved from when he last saw it, but now that he took notice of it, he didn't recognize it. "I never made that."

Hansen started walking closer towards the mysterious statue, but in doing so he made a big mistake of blinking, just once.

It saw its chance again. It needed energy. Just a little bit was all it needed to survive. It moved forward just a little bit before going back in quantum lock.

The old man fell backwards seeing this sudden movement. It was unthinkable for a plain, old statue to move. He fell back on a table, closing his eyes during the impact. Opening them, he saw the image of a demonic angel with giant fangs right in front of his face. He quickly moved toward the door, but not fast enough. Nothing was as fast as the creature as old as the universe itself. In less than a second he was gone and zapped back to 1778 to live to death.

* * *

With the energy the angel just absorbed, it decided that it needed a disguise in order to track down the source of the high energy creature.

The angel, now disguised as Prince Eric's statue, was taken out of the shop and onto the ship that the prince would celebrate his fateful birthday on. It was placed on the ship under a tarp so no one could see what it was, but yet everyone could still see it.

There it waited and waited while the humans boarded the ship and set sail. It could sense a whole lot of energy aboard the ship. It didn't know who it was coming from, but it was definitely there. It just had to find it.

Suddenly, the music, dancing, and chatting that the angel had heard after the ship first set sail had stopped as a voice began to talk.

"Silence! Silence It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Eric with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present," It was an old man's voice.

"Ah, Grimsby! You old beanpole, you shouldn't have," said a new, younger voice. The weeping angel couldn't tell which voice was the source of the energy.

"I know... happy birthday, Eric!" The older voice said again before another human pulled the tarp off of him.

Now it could see the ship and all of the humans on it, but it still couldn't figure out who had attracted it here.

"Gee, Grim. It's, err, it's, err–it's really something," the younger man, Eric, said walking closer. He must have been the one this statue was for.

As he came closer, the weeping angel could feel the energy getting closer, too. This prince had to be the source.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but…"

So, he still had a wedding in the future. Eric still had yet to find love and start a family. That must have been why he was radiating potential energy off of him. It had seen it in his other victims, how love had given them a great future. Love was a powerful, powerful force.

"Come on, Grim, don't start. Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of Glauerhaven, are you?" Eric said.

The older man spoke again, and they continued their conversation about love and marriage, but the lonely assassin tuned out the conversation. It was getting hungry, and the only thing the lonely assassin could think about was how it could make this prince his next victim. Then, it should have enough energy to make it's was out of this universe and back to the Doctor's.

Suddenly, a crash of lightning and rumble of thunder knocked the statue out of its thoughts. The boat started to rock and the pitiful humans began running all over preparing the ship for the storm. This was a perfect distraction for the angel, just as long as his prince didn't get killed in the storm. It didn't need him dying before it had the chance to feed off of his energy.

The angel couldn't do anything about it now. It was constantly in the eye of a sailor at some point, even if it was just their peripheral view. It couldn't move without being seen.

Then, all of a sudden, the ship crashed into some rocks. The prince tried to steer the ship out of the way, but it was no use. Everyone, including the statue, went flying off the ship into the stormy ocean.

It went under at first, but unlike a normal rock statue, it popped back up in the water. A normal statue should have sunk straight down to the bottom, but this one clearly wasn't a normal statue. It could control itself and if its meal was one the surface, then it was going back up to the surface.

But then the old man popped up out of the sea flailing his arms to try and stay afloat. In that moment he turned around and looked at the statue causing it to sink down to the bottom.

* * *

The weeping angel continued along the ocean floor, not certain where exactly it was going.

It had abandoned its first prey, the prince. It lost him in the storm. However, it sensed an even bigger amount of energy radiating off of someone. She was at the surface, but something told it that she would be returning back under the sea. All it had to do was figure out where she would go to next and wait.

Of course, the longer it waited the more energy it used up, so along the way it attacked a few victims. A few fish or sea creature here or there and an up late mermaid.

Eventually, it found the place that was radiating off potential energy. It was what appeared to be a grotto made of rock. There was a huge boulder in the front that it was serving as a door.

It pushed it aside with whatever energy it could manage to find and entered. Inside were tons of human objects. It couldn't help but wonder who would want to collect all of these things. It's not like humans are special or anything.

It went into the middle of the structure and waited. That was all it could do.

* * *

After waiting nearly a whole day, action finally began to happen in the grotto.

First, a fish swam in, took one look at the statue before turning around and swimming back out. The angel didn't even bother with the little fish. Why would it need to? There was something bigger coming.

And not long after the fish left did that something bigger come.

"Flounder, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" a female voice asked. It was her. The angel knew it. It felt it.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," said another voice as they entered the grotto.

She was a mermaid with fiery red hair, and she was young. The weeping angel didn't know what, but something big was going to happen in her young life.

"Oh, Flounder! Flounder, you're the best!" she hugged the yellow fish before swimming over to the statue. "It looks just like him. It even has his eyes. "Why, Eric, run away with you? This

is all so… so sudden."

She rested her head on the statue and that's when the weeping angel put two and two together. She was in love with the prince. That's why she had so much potential energy. If only something could distract the mermaid and fish long enough to look away for it to strike.

Just then it noticed another figure came into the room, into the shadows. He was a large merman, and looked like he was perhaps a king.

As the mermaid spun around she noticed him and reacted out of shock. "Daddy!"

"I consider myself to be a reasonable merman. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed," the girl's father said, swimming out of the shadow.

"But Daddy-" she started to reply.

"Is it true you rescued a human from drowning?" the king asked.

So, she must have rescued the prince on the night of the storm. Maybe it should have stuck around to try and get him, and it would have been able to attack this girl at the same time. What a meal that would have been!

"Daddy, I had to-" the mermaid tried to explain.

"Contact between the human world and the merworld is strictly forbidden. Ariel, you know that! Everyone knows that!"

"He would have died."

"One less human to worry about!"

"You don't even know him."

"Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same. Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish-eaters, incapable of any feelings-"

The angel had to differ with that. They had feelings, but human were… well they were pathetic creatures, just like the doctor with all of his irrational feelings. They got caught up in their feelings too much.

"Daddy, I love him!"

And there it was. That was the confirmation that she really was in love with the prince. That could explain why he had so much potential energy, too. They were meant for each other. Well, they would be, but the weeping angel would end that.

"No! Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human, you're a mermaid!"

"I don't care."

"So help me, Ariel, I am going to get through to you. And if this is the only way, so be it."

His trident began to glow as he lost his temper. He aimed it first at a globe.

"Daddy! No!" the girl screamed as he blew up it up. "No! No, please," she cried out as he hit a candelabra and then a row of mirrors. "Daddy, stop!" a cage and a box of jewelry was exploded.

"Daddy, no!"

And that's when it happened, the unexpected, at least to the weeping angel. The king, full of anger, raised the trident and aimed it at the statue, and then he shot a bolt of power right at it.

The weeping angel barely knew what hit him. They were supposed to be indestructible. A weapon had never once killed one of their kind before, at least not a normal weapon. Perhaps it was because the trident's origin is from deep below the sea; an unknown territory to the lonely assassins, or quite possibly it was because the angel was so low on energy it just couldn't protect itself anymore. Maybe, the reason could have even been simply because of a father's worry and anger.

Either way, the angel was gone; blown to bits.

And so, as the merprincess cried out of heartbreak and the father suddenly regretted how he handled his anger and punishment toward his daughter, neither of them was aware of the danger that was averted and how a father saved his daughter's life because of his anger.


End file.
